Joske Nimil (NBZP)
Joske Nimil is a Xa-koronan Toa. He is skilled in Xa-Kuta (Black Magic). History His appearance shows Ta-Koro origins, but all he has ever known was Xa-Koro. Whether he was taken forcibly as an infant or whether an orphan and just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time he doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care: Xa-Koro is home. Despite the fact that he was not born within the Koro, he showed promise early and instead of becoming a Toa of Fire, he became a Toa of Xa-Kuta, a black mage, a practitioner of the dark arts of Makuta. The thing was, he wasn’t just good… he was a prodigy, especially interesting considering he was not born in the Koro. Shortly after his two hundredth birthday he was given the greatest honor a toa of Xa-Koro can receive: Zealot. These are the highest of the high, the most loyal and arguably the most powerful practitioners within the Koro. They have been called the “Inquisitor’s Inquisitor”, purging and purifying the order from within, removing traitors and seeing that those within do not lose the faith. They have more say than even most of the high priests, much to their chagrin. As a rite of passage they must willingly done an infected mask, linking their mind with Makuta for a time before it being removed. Some refuse to take it off, preferring to be one with their master at all times. Those that do remove it are instead tattooed with a marking over their entire face, a magical marking that implant itself over any mask worn; the tattoo is permanent, cannot be removed, and physical badge of their station. Joske Nimil is the embodiment of this cause, performing his duties without question.He carries with him a Shadow Staff, a toa tool that allows him to wield the black magic of Xa-Kuta. On the top is a blood-red stone, the focus of the energies. He has mastered all forms, everything from basic attack spells to the more malicious energy-draining and torturing spells. When combined with his mask of quick-travel he is a foe to be reckoned with, if not greatly feared. He also carries a ceremonial Xa-Korian dagger that was given to him upon graduation, more of a symbol than a weapon. He is the very will of Makuta, his body the blade of justice. Powers Xa-Kuta (black magic). Magic abilities is limited by spells learned and power reserves; if not listed below, cannot be used. *Current Spells: *Bio- Poison spell. Unable to damage mechanical parts, but wreak havoc on organic tissue of opponent. *Blind - This spell reduces opponent's Accuracy by half, making them miss more often with physical attacks. Does not affect elemental attacks unless said attack is dependent on sight. *Stun - This spell prevents the target from taking any action for several seconds before wearing off. *Curse - This spell decreases all the target's abilities, making the target weaker and easier to defeat. *Drain - Particularly nasty spell, drains strength and health from an enemy and gives it to the caster. It inverts against the undead. *Osmose - Sister spell, drains elemental energy from an enemy and gives it to the caster, but will invert if used against the undead *Scathe - Attack spell. This spell inflicts heavy non-elemental damage to all enemies. * Meteor - Dangerous spell, calls down a tiny meteor from the heavens to strike a specific location. Once cast the location cannot be moved; area effect. Slight delay time from cast to impact. *Temper - This spell increases attack damage/abilities of physical attacks. These abilities come only from the grace of Makuta. Should he fall from such graces many of these spells would become unavailable. Appearance Ta, with his colors inversed: He is gold with red accents (strikingly similar to Toa Lhikan). Slightly on the short side, thin, and lean: his lesser stature due to lack of physical training, but he still is rather attractive. Has the Mark of Xa-Koro, a tattoo emblazoned across his face/mask, magically sealed and carry's over to whatever mask he wears. Wears a Kualsi. Weapons Shadow Staff - Toa Tool; it is a long stick made of ironwood (wood treated with magic to lend it metallic qualities - hard as steel yet as light as wood), coming to about his chin when the bottom is touching the ground. In the top is a blood-red jewel that both focuses his magic and for most spells shoots from it. Ceremonial Xa-Korian Dagger - it has no inherent powers other than as a status symbol. Ornately-carved gold hilt lines with jewels, the blade of protosteel. Category:Toa (NBZP)